Overlord Unit
Overlord Units were battle suits utilised by droid and organic personnel in the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. These suits were designed to take a large amount of damage. Each suit was connected to a network which increased their efficiency but also came with a setback: Every time an Overlord Unit was destroyed, the other Units in the network were weakened by five to twenty percent. Origins The origins of the Overlord Units have yet to be declassified. Operation: 3 When Wrecker Company was deployed to rescue Major "Maximus" and Battalion Commander "Fortress" seven months after their mission, they encountered their first Overlord Unit. This suit was worn by the bounty hunter G'olo Prima, who used it to kill Private CT-9900 "Ironfist", Private CT-63/8643 "Crest", Corporal ARC-7424 "Preceptor", Master Sergeant CT-12-8930 "Sixknight" and Warrant Officer RC-7789 "Stakeout", along with several other troopers. Captain CT-7538 "Springer" sought revent and fought him one-on-one, eventually killing Prima by collapsing a building on him, crushing the bounty hunter inside his suit. ''The Ark'' Assault A Venator-Class Star Destroyer, The Ark, was attacked by the Confederate Navy. Members of the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps worked alongside Captain Springer to combat Separatist droids as the rest of the vessel was overrun. Shadow troopers were deployed to rescue them and retrieve data on CIS naval tactics. A second Overlord used by a Proto Unit -a droid designed to use the suit- engaged them with the same brutality as G'olo did Wrecker Company, killing a number of shadow troopers and nearly eliminating Marshal Commander Neyo. Thankfully the surviving clones escaped, but the Overlord didn't. The suit and it's occupant were trapped due to a series of explosions and lay dormant for months as the critically damaged Venator floated through space. The Republic Navy thought that the vessel had been completely destroyed. The Return of Overlord Two Roughly five months later, First Lieutenant RC-5609 "Saber", RC-9362 "Nuclear", RC-5602 "Fountain" and RC-1738 "Airs" would encounter Overlord Two, who hunted them down. Saber was badly injured with several broken ribs, but the Overlord model was destroyed, blown to bits by Nuclear and Fountain's quick thinking. THE LAST OVERLORDS! On the planet Paradu, members of the 91st and shadow troopers from Falcon Squad encountered a third Overlord, who killed all of Falcon Squad minus their CO, Staff Sergeant "Hexil". The team later discovered that there was a factor on-world designed to produce Overlord Units, and they assaulted it. After fighting their way in they made it to the main production area. There, they set explosive charges but were attacked by two Overlords. Hexil told Senior Commander Ka'rta to leave him behind, the shadow trooper informing him that he would provide a distraction in order to cover their escape. When the survivors extracted from the factory via a Low Altitude Assault Transport blasting it's way out through the ceiling, Hexil activated explosives and blew the factory to kingdom come. Notes 1. Overlord is reference to the Transformers character in terms the name alone. 2. The exact strength of an Overlord varies from person to person, some like Saber who wore a shell where unable to use it for very long. 3. "Durge + B3 Ultra Battle Droid = Overlord"-TheLoreDude 4. Overlord has no images, for now. Category:Droid